The Time of Our Lives
by emilyluvsHP
Summary: Lily Evans is about to start her seventh year at Hogwarts. The one thing she DOESN'Y know is who the head boy will be. Will it be her enemy, Amos Diggory? Or James Potter's minion Remus Lupin? and will Lily and James FINALLY shag?


_A/N As I'm sure you all know, I am NOT the amazing and talented JK Rowling. All characters are hers unless you've never heard of them, in which case they are mine. See how that works? Yeah? Alright then. This is, as you can probably tell, a Lily and James fanfiction. It's my first so any criticism would be greatly appreciated. _

_ALSO mucho thanks to jessluvsharry who edited this and gave me the inspiration to write through her new guide to writing there, called __A Guide to Writing Common Lily & James Fanfiction. You should go check i out if you write or want to write Lily and James fanfics. Love you, Jess! _

_WITHOUT FURTHER ADO (which I googled and it shouldn't be the French spelling), I give you The Time of Our Lives_

Lily Evans, if you were to ask, was a hardworking girl who was not too fond of James Potter and his gang of friends. Most people found her a bit snobby and a know-it-all, but only most people. So on August 31, when Lily was packing her trunk with her new books, which she had already read, and her perfectly folded robes, she was pondering the idea of who the Head Boy would be.

She, of course, was thinking it would be Remus Lupin, a fellow Gryffindor seventh year. She was quite worried, however, that her enemy since second year, Amos Diggory, a Hufflepuff, would be Head Boy. She and Amos had been mates in their first year, having Herbology together. They were both at the top of the class, raising their hands for every question and having a friendly competition with their marks.

In her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Amos and Lily were paired on a Divination project. They had to read each other's tea leaves and tell their future, an easy assignment, as they had done before. Well, for Amos, he was having none of it. He had gotten some firewhiskey from none other than Sirius Black and was having some fun with telling Lily what was in store for her in her future.

Amos told her she would marry a unicorn and have half breed children. Five minutes later she was marrying him and naming their son Derric. Ten minutes later she was marrying James Potter. And THAT'S when Lily burst. She told him off and caused quite the scene, ending their friendship.

That was nearly three years ago and Lily had already moved on from that ages ago. She respected Amos, but would REFUSE to share the head boy and girl dormitory with him. That simply would not do.

Lily looked at her watch and realized she had wasted nearly 20 minutes on her silly memories and dilly dallying. She had packing and planning to do. After setting aside her robes and clothes for the next day, she couldn't wear her robes to King's Cross of course, she looked around her room to see if she had forgotten anything.

She had forgotten the most important thing in the WORLD, her diary. Although in her group of friends, she was not the one to express her emotions openly, her diary held every single thing that passed through her head. It was quite possibly the most detailed diary in the universe.

After carefully placing her journal in her trunk, she was done packing. Now, all she had to do was wait until it was time to go to the train to Hogwarts. It was only about twelve and a half hours away. Knowing Lily Evans, she was NOT going to waste any time. She decided to write a letter to her best friend, Alice, since she was positive Alice wouldn't be able to sleep either.

_Dear Alice,_

_ Can you even believe there's twelve hours until we get on the Hogwarts Express for the last time? One last train ride with James Potter and his minions parading around as if they own the place. Sadly, it's also the last train ride you, Mary and I will be able to discuss our amazing summers. I know the two of you adore my lame stories about my muggle neighborhood. Can you say snore? But I can't wait to hear about your trips and of course be forced to listen to your ridiculous amount of encounters with the opposite sex._

_ Oh and please tell me you and Frank will be talking again this semester? I think your summer off was good for both of you, but come on Al, you two are positively made for each other. At least one of the three of us can find a man._

_ All my love,_

_ Lily Evans, Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_ P.S. I can't believe I can write that on my letters now! _

Lily had taken only 20 minutes to write Alice's letter and did not expect a reply too soon, for Alice was always preoccupied by her beauty regimens and painting her nails. So she wandered downstairs to see if her mother needed any help cleaning, for she was 'that' child that liked helping with these things. She saw her mother bent over the sink scrubbing at the pan that had held Lily's congratulatory cake for being made Head Girl.

Mrs. Evans was the older version of Lily. It was very clear that Lily had her mother's eyes, almond-shaped and beautiful green eyes, which looked marvelous against her fair skin. Mrs. Evans, however had light brown hair with blonde highlights, which she insisted were natural.

Mr. Evans was sitting in the living room watching the eight o'clock news. When looking at him, you could instantly see Lily's brilliant red hair and thin frame.

"Excited for school, Lil?" asked Mr. Evans.

"Oh yes, I'm just a little nervous about living up to my duties," answered Lily as she made her way over to the sink to relieve her mother of dishes duty. "Here Mum, let me," she said.

"Oh no, dear, you need your rest to be ready for your big day tomorrow. Your father took the day off of work so that we can both bring you to the platform," said her mother.

Lily walked over to the counter and sat on one of the bar stools, her favorite place to sit.

"I assume Petunia will be busy with Vernon and won't be able to make it," replied Lily.

She knew how her sister felt about Lily being a witch. She was positively outraged when Lily got a letter and she did not, she even wrote the Headmaster, Dumbledore, a letter begging to be accepted. After Dumbledore nicely told Petunia he could not let her attend Hogwarts, she labeled Lily a freak and wanted to hear nothing of her being a witch. Petunia and her awful boyfriend Vernon avoided Lily at all costs.

"I'm sorry, love. She and Vernon already had plans to go golfing tomorrow. I'm she would have come otherwise," answered her father.

"Oh it's alright. I understand that she can't cancel her plans," said Lily. She was secretly thankful that Petunia wasn't coming. She was sick of her comments about being a freak and not belonging.

Lily got up from her stool and walked over to her father. She kissed him on the head. "Goodnight, Dad," she said.

As she walked over to her mother she realized this would be the last time she would do this until Christmas break. She kissed her mother on the cheek, despite the fact that it got her red, cherry flavored lip gloss from third year, which she had found in her trunk, on her cheek. "Night, Mum," she said.

Lily climbed the flight of stairs to her bedroom. She walked all the way down the hall and opened the last door on the right. She looked in and saw an empty room; it looked as if nobody lived there. She wondered if her parents ever looked in here while she was at school and thought the same thing.

She had the same baby pink walls she had had since she was little with holes in the wall from the plethora of push pins she had put in them to hang up everything from ticket stubs to report cards from muggle school. All these had been taken down, though, and put in her closet to keep them safe.

She climbed into her twin size bed, looking forward to her four poster bed waiting for her at Hogwarts. She made lists in her head of what to do in the morning as well as last minute toiletries she needed to pack. Lily Evans fell asleep with pictures of ghosts, magic, and the Forbidden Forest in her dreams. To most people her age, this really would be a dream, but for Lily is was also a reality.

_A/N Cookies for all if you review? Just kidding this is the internet and I can't just send my owl to bring you cookies. But I could send you a recipe for some bomb ass cookies if you'd like._


End file.
